<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【伯爵咕哒♂】某场记者见面会 by Phenacetin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195902">【伯爵咕哒♂】某场记者见面会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenacetin/pseuds/Phenacetin'>Phenacetin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenacetin/pseuds/Phenacetin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很雷<br/>真的很雷<br/>没头没尾没有逻辑<br/>有群p/抹布<br/>恶魔爱德蒙x魅魔立香，设定是魅魔获取能量只能通过和人类的性爱（虽然这个设定也没有用就是了）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>伯爵咕哒♂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【伯爵咕哒♂】某场记者见面会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德蒙和藤丸立香在休息室做爱。<br/>  藤丸立香身上已经脱了个精光，整个人挂在爱德蒙身上哼哼唧唧地乱叫，他的后穴简直湿软得像是生来就用来容纳男人粗壮的性器，在爱德蒙的撞击下发出淫秽的水声。待会就要开记者招待会了，是关于什么的记者会？他们早就忘记了。爱德蒙只管将自己往那一片泥泞之中深入，把藤丸立香的呻吟顶得又高又尖。小魅魔不会在意迟到一场记者会，反而将后穴加紧，让男人的阴茎碾过每一道褶皱，让快感的浪潮随意拍打自己每一条神经。<br/>  秒针再转两圈，时针就要正正指向四点，想比会议室的记者们已经焦灼不可耐了吧，想到这里，爱德蒙不禁低笑出声，把自己从藤丸立香体内抽出，离开时那温柔乡还依依不舍地发出啵的一声。<br/> “爱德…爱德蒙…？…啊！”藤丸立香还没来得及抬起头看看他的情人，就被翻了个身，再次被巨大的性器侵入到最深处，过于强烈的快感刺激得那似乎还没发育完毕的性器颤颤巍巍地吐出一小股白浊。<br/>  爱德蒙托着藤丸立香屁股上的软肉就开始向门口走去，每前进一步就惹得怀里的小男孩发出一串模糊的呻吟。当在门边藤丸立香不由自主的地将脚搭上门把时才反应过来爱德蒙的打算，于是他在男人的怀里扑腾起来。<br/>  “你疯了！”他睁大眼去瞪爱德蒙，但那双装满了情欲的蓝眼睛实在没有什么威慑力。爱德蒙就低头去咬他的耳垂，说：“你不是吃不饱吗，偷腥的小猫？难道你不想一口气吃个饱？”藤丸立香知道自己是讲不过他的，实际上有伦理意识的魅魔着实算不上正常，他于是就乖乖用脚开了门，只不过像是泄愤一般狠狠地踩了一下门把。</p><p>  记者们确实急不可耐了，但他们也没想到会迎来这样一副香艳的场景。爱德蒙慢悠悠地抱着他的小猫走上台，再把他放在桌上，两人交合处的淫液一下子就把桌布沾湿了一片，他们就这样不管不顾的做起爱来。某个记者终于在一片惊愕中想起自己的职责，但台上的灰发男人先他一步出了声。“诸君！”爱德蒙突然高声开始他的讲话，声音带着无可遏制的高昂情绪，将所有人的目光都定在他充满愉快的脸上，但桌上的少年只是嫌弃地偏开头，心里还想这家伙老这样再过不久自己就要耳聋。爱德蒙当然不在意立香这一点小动作，继续起了他的讲话。“你们有很多疑问，现在也当然产生了更多疑问。但这都没有关系！来看看他，看看这具精美的躯体，你们的一切疑惑都会消失，你们很快也能变得无比的快乐了。”说毕他就用自己冰凉的手指划过少年的身躯，夹住胸前红肿的乳头揉捏。而少年只能又把小腿抬起，蜷缩起脚趾试图减轻这电流通过一般的快感。现在，两人交合的地方一览无余了。爱德蒙不再说话，自顾自的抽插起来，藤丸立香只能无助地抓紧手下的桌布，闭起眼皱着眉头承受。<br/>  不知何时起台下的人似乎对抓拍和提问感到索然无味了，在他们出场的一瞬间惊得站起的人们渐渐坐下。不知是谁带了个头拉开裤链开始套弄自己的性器，别的人们也渐渐讲自己从绷紧的裤裆释放出来，甚至有人将手伸到隔壁的女性裙底下湿透的内裤里。霎时间会场变成了性的狂欢。<br/>  那个在台上被记者会的主角忘情操干的少年此时终于睁开了眼睛，像是审视一般看向台下被性蒙蔽了双眼的人们。如果此时还有谁看得清眼前的景象，一定因为这面色潮红的少年竟有这般冷酷的眼神而大吃一惊。藤丸立香的眼睛停留在一对交缠的男女上，一把抓住身后人的下巴将爱德蒙的脸掰向那边。“爱德蒙，刚才你说过他们都是我的！”立香咬牙切齿地讲，但那些话一出了喉咙，却变得黏黏糊糊，像是撒娇。<br/>  爱德蒙只不满地“啧”了一声，随后用鼻尖蹭藤丸立香柔软的脸颊。真可怜！那对男女毋庸置疑犯下了大罪，等他们终于要从情欲脱出时，就要变成台上饥饿的恶魔口中餐了。藤丸立香只看了一会就对那群自渎的人失了兴趣，但当他收回眼神看到台下正对着他们的青年时，却不由得勾起嘴咯咯地笑出声。立香扳着爱德蒙的肩膀把自己贴近，这样使的穴里的性器埋的更深，他只好先弓起腰适应。忙活了一阵他才凑到他的男人的耳边轻轻地讲：“看！他比你还大。”男人自然是不情愿被拿来这样比较的，所以他又将自己抽出，把立香翻过来，抓着他的头发让他伏在自己肿大的肉刃上。立香就乖乖的伸出了娇小的舌头去舔它，含着它，吸吮刚刚还把他顶得浪叫的头部。<br/>  台下刚刚被立香指定的小记者怎么可能看过这样的场面，几分钟前他幻想着的穴口就在他面前一张一合，引诱他上前。他就这样被勾走了魂，走上台一口气将性器插到里面，立马就开始挺腰操弄，丝毫没有要怜香惜玉的意思。小魅魔终于尝到了人类的滋味，喘息越发甜美起来，不一会就痉挛着高潮了。<br/>  “啊…啊…再用力点…”立香被小记者毫无章法的贯穿带来了巨大的快感，他连抚慰爱德蒙挺立的性器都顾不上了，只能用手肘撑起自己去迎合不断深入的肉棒。藤丸立香扭着腰缓缓坐起，奖励似的亲吻已经化为性欲野兽的记者，还不忘向爱德蒙抛去一个挑衅的眼神。爱德蒙抚摸起藤丸立香沾满被拍打得起了泡的精液的穴口，顺势就捅了进去。突然受到冰冷的刺激，小穴不由得又收紧起来，初尝性事的记者一下子就在里面缴了械。<br/>  还没等青涩的记者缓过神，立香又开始物色起台下的人了。然而好像找不到合心意的，立香就挥着手让台下那群饿狼一起上。这时爱德蒙又得回立香的主导权，顺着穴口边缘又插了进去，两根肉棒撑得立香穴口发白，当柱身全部没入时，恶魔和魅魔同时仰起头长长的叹了口气。<br/>  这时那群饿狼已经围了上来，把自己带着腥味的肉棒拍在立香皎白的脸上，在立香被顶得张口浪叫时把肉棒插进他喉咙深处，用自己的龟头摩擦立香胸前的红点。立香穴里的阴茎一根接一根，他逐渐搞不清到底自己体内容下了多少肉棒，又换了多少次人。无尽的快感淹没了还未熟透的小小魅魔，他身体的痉挛根本停不下来，小腹逐渐涌起热潮，藤丸立香还没搞清那是什么，一股清液就从他的性器喷射出去。他居然爽得失禁了。<br/>  小魅魔饱餐一顿终于也到了极限，他甜美的呻吟渐渐带上了几分痛苦，藤丸立香下意识地在晕过去前喊爱德蒙，但不知谁骑在了他的脸上操他的嘴，让他一瞬间几乎要窒息了。<br/>  “呜…呜…！”魅魔呜咽着向自己都庇护者求救，又被人用性器在脸上摩擦，干脆就闭上眼等旁观着的恶魔出手<br/>  火燃起来了，不是长久灼烧着藤丸立香的欲火，而是坏心的恶魔也开始享用起他的晚餐了。黑炎将沉溺在藤丸立香酥软的身体上的人类一个个吞噬，人们的喘息着变成求救的尖叫，猎物们在狭小的会场里逃窜。最后台上只剩藤丸立香筋疲力尽地大口喘气。爱德蒙站在台下，欣赏着那具内外都被灌满了精液的身躯。高潮的余劲让藤丸立香还在不住地发抖，而眼前又被泪水和各种液体蒙得一片模糊，他只好无助的在空中挥挥自己的手。<br/>  爱德蒙抱起那个浑身沾满了浊液的男孩走出会场，回到酒店的房间。小男孩一进到浴缸就缩成了一小团，让他想起之前在某个暴发户的宴会上，用完餐后在角落第一次见到了那双蓝色的眼睛。<br/>  那双蓝色眼睛就这么一直注视的他，就像现在它们也还在像他发出邀请。一个拥有着人类贞洁观的魅魔对他的恶魔爱人产生了愧疚，那双带着水汽的眼睛这样告诉他，这个夜还很长很长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>